12 oportunidades para enamorarse
by lmistr
Summary: -¡Debo dejar de ser tan cobarde! Me queda sólo un año para conquistar el corazón de Naruto-kun y caminar a su lado! –Hmph! Vaya chica torpe, deberías rendirte de una vez. –Por que Hinata tenía 12 meses para enamorar al chico más hiperactivo de toda la secundaria, pero jamás imagino que sus esfuerzos atraerían a la persona equivocada.
1. Prologo

Naruto es del genial Masashi Kishimoto. Si me perteneciera, la ilustración promocional del último episodio del manga mostraría a Hinata en el caballo de Sasuke... o sin sueños guajiros, simplemente mostraría a Sakura con Kakashi o con un caballo propio.

* * *

_**Marzo, presente **_

-¡Naruto-kun, necesito hablar contigo!-

El cabello índigo de la chica se arremolinaba frente a su rostro, al tiempo que hacía una reverencia apresurada y algo torpe. Lo primero que notó fue que no había tartamudeado, seguramente debió practicar mucho para ese momento. La imaginaba frente al espejo, repitiendo las palabras una y otra vez, junto con el tendido discurso que le seguiría. Desde su rango de visión, los mechones oscuros cubrían sus delicadas orejas, pero estaba seguro que para ese momento habrían adquirido un intenso color carmín, al igual que el resto de su rostro. No había que ser un genio para adivinarlo: había llegado la hora. Chasqueo la lengua desde su asiento con desaprobación. Nunca creyó que la voluntad de fuego, el lema estúpido de la escuela, pudiera contagiar a alguien más que a Naruto Namikaze.

¿Había pasado cuánto? ¿Casi un año? Y aún después de los cientos de desplantes que la peliazul experimentó en este tiempo, continúa con esa tonta meta de estar al lado del rubio. No sabría si definir a la chica como masoquista o poseedora de una pésima memoria. Pero así era ella. Durante un tiempo, cuando comenzó a desarrollarse más que el resto de sus compañeras, comentarios y rumores llenos de cizaña y envidia llegaron a circular sobre ella, quien era capaz de ignorarlos con una sonrisa de paz dulce en el rostro. Después de todo, una chica como ella, timida, insegura, rara y oscura atraía a los bravucones con una facilidad increíble. Ella siempre creyó que su actitud impasible al respecto fue lo que detuvo a los demás en el acto. La verdadera historia involucraba una amenaza no verbal de **su **parte junto con una demostración más o menos gráfica de lo que pasaría si continuasen.

Su rubio amigo sorbía ruidosamente con ayuda de la pajilla su oloroso y desagradable jugo de Natto. Desde que eran niños, Naruto solía tomar uno durante el almuerzo, costumbre que** él** constantemente reprobaba debido al mal aliento que debía soportar. Bien merecido se lo tenía el dobe: afrontaría su primera confesión con una vergonzosa halitosis. Probablemente cualquier otra chica se arrepentiría al instante, pero **él** conocía la persistencia de esa torpe. Nada le haría retroceder ahora que por fin había encontrado el valor. Naruto sólo observaba imperturbable a la niña frente a él. Seguramente ya habría olvidado el incidente de la semana pasada. Claro, sí echó a correr detrás de Sakura, dejando a una impactada Hinata y a** él** mismo en el camino, ignorando los nimios avances de la Hyuga. Tsk, ese idiota. Aparentemente el día de hoy chasquearía la lengua más seguido de lo normal.

-Claro Hinata-chan. Vayamos afuera.

Extraño. Naruto tuvo la delicadeza de ofrecerle hablar fuera de la mirada de curiosos. Tal vez el rubio podía ser un ser humano prudente de vez en cuando si se lo proponía. Naruto y Hinata salieron del aula, el sonido de sus pasos desapareció en el pasillo. **Él **sabía que se dirigían a la azotea. No era el lugar cliché de confesiones románticas en la escuela, sino un sitio restringido donde rara vez se encontraba un alma. Solía ir allí a dormir cuando quería saltarse las clases o cuando no quería ser molestado por sus pesadas admiradoras. Idóneo para alguien como Hinata, que no podía hilar más de dos oraciones seguidas sin tartamudear, de tal forma que pudiera expresar aquello que llevaba ensayando por quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

Fue allí también donde la vio por primera vez, en uno de sus "ensayos". Más bien, fue ese momento en que cobro conciencia de su existencia. Acababan de comenzar el séptimo grado y jamás imagino que tanto terminaría envuelto en este lío debido a ella.

¿Qué pasaba con **él**?

Podía identificarse perfectamente con los sentimientos de la Hyuga en estos momentos.

**Él** también sabía lo que era un amor unilateral con pésimos pronósticos a futuro.

Por qué la chica que capturó su atención, la única que en menos de doce meses logró llenar sus días de algo diferente al tedio que lo embargaba constantemente,que podía hacerle olvidar las críticas de su padre y las molestas comparaciones con su hermano mayor; con sus extrañas manías y su sorprendente habilidad parapercibir a los demás a su alrededor, capaz de decir las palabras correctas en el momento preciso o de mantener la quietud del silencio cuando así se requería, de hacerle sonreír… era precisamente la única que jamás habría de fijarse en **él**.

Por qué **él**, **Sasuke Uchiha**, estaba irremediablemente enamorado de Hinata Hyuga.

* * *

Buenos días a todos! No soy del todo nueva escribiendo fics, pero sí en esta página. Llevo bastantito tiempo sin escribir, eso sí, pero espero que les guste esta historia, no podía quitármela de la cabeza. Será corto, cubre 12 meses en la vida de nuestros protagonistas, Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto y Sakura. No no habrá lemmon, después de todo, nuestros protagonistas son unos polluelos de 13-14 años que sufren de un amor no correspondido (en algún punto de la historia) Ugh, creo que elegí un tema difícil. Pero sé que tendré varias sorpresas para ustedes.

Me gustaría que dejarán comentarios y me digan si les gusta o no. (Aunque yo tengo toda la libertad de escribir lo que se me de la gana muajajajaja….) Mentira! Sean felices (se aceptan comentarios y críticas :D )


	2. Abril Comienzos

Aclaraciones:

Parejas: Escogí el Sasuhina como ship, y con ese barco me hundiré hasta el final T_T. Aguante. Aunque habrá insinuaciones de otras parejas, no se me asusten :D

Naruto es del genial Masashi Kishimoto. Si fuera mío sería una rica mezquina que haría mucho relleno para que continuarán consumiendo mis productos. :)

* * *

**Abril, principios de curso. **

El despertador sonó por cuarta vez, inundando la elegante habitación en un barrio residencial en Tokio. Una mano pálida lo arrojo con fuerza, destruyéndolo un poco en el proceso.

El día de hoy comenzaba un nuevo año escolar, estaban a inicios de abril, las aves cantaban, los botones en flor abrían, el amor estaba en el aire… y el enfurruñado Sasuke odiaba todas y cada una de estas cosas.

Se levantó malhumorado. Definitivamente no era una persona a la que le alegrarán las mañanas. Entre los sermones matutinos de su padre, Fugaku "deberías-aprender-algo-a-tu-hermano-mayor" e Itachi, ausente la mayor parte del tiempo o molestándolo con su sonrisa satisfecha de superioridad, no era como si hubiese una razón para estar emocionado.

La escuela no era mejor: entre los escándalos de sus amigos y la demencia de sus locas fanáticas, los días eran sumamente tediosos. ¿Y para qué? Para aprender asignaturas que ni siquiera le gustaban y que no tenía necesidad de estudiar puesto que él era uno de los tantos prodigios marca Uchiha. Se le daba bien prácticamente cualquier cosa y sin esfuerzos había conseguido entrar en la clase S de la secundaria Konoha, aquella destinada para estudiantes brillantes y cuyo futuro se perfilaba del mismo modo.

Sasuke tomó su uniforme, que consistía en una camiseta blanca con café, pantalones marrón claro y un suéter café. No utilizaba la corbata, era demasiado incómoda.

Cuando bajó a desayunar, encontró una nota de su padre, diciendo que se ausentaría debido a un viaje de negocios urgente. Como presidente de Sharingan, uno de los corporativos más grandes en telecomunicaciones y aparatos electrónicos, la vida de Fugaku era bastante agitada. Itachi seguramente lo había acompañado.

Tomó una manzana de la cocina para el camino. No tenía la costumbre de comer demasiado temprano, en el almuerzo conseguiría algo.

Se encontró con Sakura Haruno rumbo a la escuela. Lo saludó con una sonrisa empalagosa e insistió en pegarse a él durante el resto del recorrido. Era siempre demasiado evidente y predecible. Compañera de clases y "amiga de la infancia" como ella insistía en catalogarse. Vivían en un fraccionamiento contiguo al de él, una chica de grandes ojos verdes, figura delgada y cabello largo hasta la cintura, producto del lejano rumor que corrió en su vecindario sobre sus gustos en niñas. Sasuke pensaba que Sakura podría ser bonita, si no fuera por dos cosas, el color rosa chicle natural de su cabellera (algo que genéticamente aún no podía explicarse) y su actitud. Sakura era demasiado agresiva, escandalosa y dramática: cuando eran más pequeños solía llorar por todo y algunas veces ese rasgo de su personalidad amenazaba con volver. Mostraba celos infundados cuando otra chica se le acercaba y aunque su molestia no recaía en él, se daba cuenta que desquitaba su enojo con quien tuviera oportunidad. Esa persona siempre terminaba siendo Naruto, a quien no le ayudaba el hecho de que Sakura perteneciera al club de judo. Ella también formaba parte de la clase S, y había sido la presidenta de la clase el curso pasado, probablemente repetiría este año también. El día pintaba para ser otro inicio aburrido…

...

-_Bienvenidos nuevamente al instituto Konoha. Espero que los alumnos tanto de la división superior como inferior sigan dando su mayor esfuerzo y pongan en alto el nombre de esta escuela. Y eso va para todas las clases, incluida la clase S. ¡Ahora fuera de aquí!- _El discurso de la directora Tsunade Senju, fue más largo de lo normal. Durante este tiempo en filas, Sasuke ignoro estoicamente los intentos de chicas de distintos salones para coquetear con él. Por suerte y tras la breve intervención, los alumnos se dirigieron nuevamente a sus aulas para comenzar con las actividades del día.

Su tutor este año sería Kakashi Hatake, el extraño profesor de Matemáticas que siempre llegaba tarde. Después de media hora de esperarlo, por fin apareció. Comenzó a tomar asistencia. Sasuke contestó e inmediatamente se perdió en la ventana que daba al patio, sin ningún pensamiento aparente, tan sólo lejos de ahí, indiferente a lo que pasaba en el salón…

-_Parece que Hyuga-san está ausente. ¡Namikaze Naruto!_- pronunció el profesor con fuerza

-_¡AQUÍ¡_

La puerta del aula se abrió, mostrando a un rubio de piel bronceada y seis extrañas marcas en el rostro. Parecía agitado y sonreía cansado. Naruto se dirigió al asiento contiguo al de Sasuke, al fondo.

-_¡Teme, creí que no llegaría, mi despertador no sonó esta mañana 'ttebayo!_

_-En realidad no llegaste dobe, mira la hora que es- _contestó él.

_-Sakura-chan, dime que tu sí estas de mi lado-_ lloriqueó el rubio.

_-Claro que no Naruto, Sasuke tiene razón, hasta llegaste más tarde que Kakashi-sensei-_ le reprochó la pelirrosa.

Naruto Namikaze, su mejor amigo y siempre ruidoso "rival". Se conocieron cuando estudiaban en la misma primaria, junto con Sakura, quien siempre le había gustado y a quien se la pasaba pidiéndole citas y mendigando su atención con malos chistes. Era nieto de un conocido de su padre, Jiraiya, un viejo y pervertido escritor que se había hecho cargo de Naruto desde que era un bebe a raíz de que su hijo y su esposa fallecieran en un accidente de tránsito. Sasuke sabía muy en el fondo (aunque nunca quisiera admitirlo) que Itachi permanecía como su modelo a seguir por que sentía por él una gran admiración. Con Naruto era el caso contrario: era todo lo opuesto a lo que un Uchiha debía ser. Imprudente, perezoso, ruidoso, infantil, cabeza hueca… a veces olvidaba por qué eran mejores amigos.

La clase terminó sin mayores contratiempos. A esta le seguían dos horas de biología que Sasuke decidió perder. Se dirigió al lugar que más calma le traía en la escuela: la azotea. Era un lugar restringido y nunca había nadie allí. Con algo de suerte, podría dormir un poco sin interrupciones. Al llegar, se recostó contra la pared que quedaba oculta a la puerta y se hundió en un sueño sin sueños.

...

La puerta metálica que daba a la azotea se abrió con un chirrido molesto que logró despertarlo. Se escucharon un par de pasos ligeros y un suspiro prolongado, ambos demasiado femeninos. ¡Con un demonio¡ En el mejor de los casos sería una chica anónima que fue allí a respirar aire fresco, en el peor de los casos, una de sus fans que había logrado rastrearlo. Todavía podría solucionarse, era relativamente sencillo evadir a cualquiera de las dos, si se trataba de Sakura, entonces su día realmente estaba empeorando.

Asomó la mirada y vio una figura menuda, acompañada de una melena lisa, corta y que apenas rebasaba el hombro en azul índigo. La chica por suerte le daba la espalda y parecía tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de su presencia. Aparentemente no buscaba nada en particular, genial, una chica común y corriente que buscaba un momento de quietud, no había nada de qué preocuparse…

_-Sé que nos conocemos desde hace un tiempo atrás, desde primaria. Es raro por qué sé que a pesar de ello no hablamos tan seguido. Tal vez tú no lo recuerdes, pero un día me defendiste de un par de niños que me molestaban y estaban a punto de golpearme…- _

… a menos claro que la chica fuese rara y estuviese dispuesta a iniciar un apasionado monologo. Fantástico. No estaba dispuesto a revelar el excelente escondite que había encontrado a una completa desconocida, supuso que esperar a que terminara no sería tan malo.

_-... se burlaban de mi cabello corto y de mis ojos blancos…-_

Ojos blancos… un rasgo hereditario de la familia Hyuga. El único Hyuga que conocía era Neji, ese arrogante chico de 8vo contra el que competía cuando la ocasión se presentaba en eventos deportivos. Sakura y Naruto alguna vez le habían dicho que la prima de éste, una chica de su mismo año, era completamente diferente cuando se quejaban de sus constantes competencias. Nunca les prestaba demasiada atención, y realmente no le interesaba, por lo que nunca se preguntó si ella estudiaba en la misma escuela. Los edificios eran grandes y había divisiones por desempeño académico ¿Podría tratarse de ella? Interesante, ¿una hija de la honorable familia Hyuga practicando una confesión en uno de los lugares prohibidos de la escuela? La chica ya lo había despertado y no podría regresar a dormir, escucharía hasta el final y quizá después molestaría a Neji con dicha información o buscaría una forma de vengarse de la indiscreción involuntaria de ella por haber perturbado su descanso.

_-…me dijiste que eran muy bonitos, que me hacían única en el mundo y debía dejar de prestar atención a los demás, que debía luchar por lo que quería y defenderlo frente a todos. Tú no lo sabes pero desde entonces, tu sonrisa y tus cálidas palabras de aliento me salvaron…_

Hmph, vaya, un chico con complejo de héroe, casi sonaba como algo que diría…

_- Tú me salvaste de la oscuridad, ya no tenía que temer ni a mi propio corazón. Tú iluminas mis días, y me muestras que el mejor camino siempre es perseverar hasta alcanzar nuestras metas. Por eso… por eso… ¡Tú me gustas mucho, Naruto-kun!-_

¡¿Naruto?!

¡¿Qué demonios?!

¿Naruto? ¿El bote de basura humano que sólo podía llenarse de ramen? ¿El escandaloso payaso de la clase? ¿El eterno enamorado de Sakura y víctima de su furia todos los días? Su autoproclamado mejor amigo… ¡¿Ese Naruto?!

Eso sí era inesperado, una chica que gustaba del dobe, en este mundo existían personas con gustos demasiado bizarros. Cambio de planes: con su falta de tacto, probablemente la chica ya atravesaba un momento demasiado penoso al padecer un enamoramiento con el usuratonkachi. Las hormonas adolescentes y el amor eran una peste, un mal que podía desquiciar a las personas y hacerlas actuar como tontas sin remedio, siempre lo había pensado y esa niña lo constataba con todas las letras.

La chica volteo de pronto, dándole la cara, sin embargo estaba tan distraída que ni siquiera lo vio. Ojos blancos, piel palida y un rostro redondo e infantil, más bien convencional para una niña de 13 años. Su apariencia era discreta pero tenía el refinamiento y la elegancia sutil característica de los Hyuga, a pesar de la torpeza con que manejaba su cuerpo. Ninguna similitud con los extravagantes canones de belleza del dobe, cabello rosado, ojos jade, actitud desparpajada o expansiva. Se notaba que era tímida en extremo, pues a pesar de estar "sola" un sonrojo extenso coloreaba sus mejillas y parte de sus orejas. Fuera de eso, no había nada extraño en ella, era bastante normal para estar enamorada de Naruto.

Dentro de su bolsillo, su celular vibro, anunciando que faltaban menos de 5 minutos para la clase de deportes. Sólo Kami sabía lo que Anko Mitarashi, la profesora de dicha asignatura, habría de hacer con los desertores e impuntuales. Él último tuvo que dar cincuenta vueltas a la pista y hacer más de 100 lagartijas. No quería arriesgarse, era hora de salir de allí, fuera como fuese.

_-¡Debo dejar de ser tan cobarde, me queda sólo un año para conquistar el corazón de Naruto-kun y caminar a su lado! Tu puedes Hinata! _

Y el chirrido de la puerta lo delato, tan inoportuno como la primera vez.

_-¿Q-Quien anda allí?-_ Escucho en la voz temblorosa de la chica, quien volteo inmediatamente y lo observo con sus grandes ojos claros, abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa y el miedo.

Evaluó sus opciones rápidamente, podría salir de allí sin decir una palabra y dejar que la mente de la chica siguiera siendo un caos, tal vez no lo había reconocido. Aunque observara a Naruto, no quería decir que lo conociera a él, ¿o sí?

_-¿U-U-Uchiha-san?-_ Hinata profirió un susurro lleno de verdadero espanto, seguido de un ruido seco al caer inconsciente.

… o la chica podía reconocerlo claramente como un peligro debido a sus lazos con el rubio y desmayarse en el acto. Este día no hacía más que mejorar y su sarcasmo se elevaba a la par. No era un bastardo como para abandonar a una niña en la azotea, tendría que llevarla a la enfermería sin que ninguna de sus locas fans lo vieran y pudieran hacerse ideas de cómo obtener un viaje gratis patrocinado por él.

Se acercó hacia ella y se permitió observarla durante un momento. Si algo había que reconocerle es que sus sentimientos parecían sinceros. En su "confesión" jamás menciono algo tan superficial como atributos físicos y en realidad había tenido un tipo de interacción significativa con el usuratonkachi. En sus 13 años de vida ya había escuchado más de diez confesiones y todas eran tan aburridas como vanas. Que si su cabello azabache, que si sus ojos ónix, que si su actitud de hielo tan perfecta…

Estaban enamoradas de su apariencia y siempre le dejaban la molesta sensación de estarlo evaluando como un accesorio de moda. Naruto era igual, siempre persiguiendo la luz más brillante, quemándose en el proceso una y otra vez, incapaz de voltear la mirada hacia alguien más que Sakura. Vaya desperdicio…

Suspiro pesadamente. En fin, ¿a él que le importaba la vida amorosa de los demás?

Sin ninguna delicadeza la cargó como un costal de papas, quizás si era un poco bastardo. Era muy ligera, cosa que no le sorprendió debido a la pequeña talla de la chica. Ya era un hecho que no llegaría a clase de deportes pero quería terminar con esto rápido, la dejaría en la enfermería y continuaría este día como si nada hubiera pasado. Definitivamente no quería involucrarse con niñas tontas y menos con una que tropezaba con sus propios pies como Hinata Hyuga.

Pero el destino, irónico como siempre, estaba empeñado en demostrarle lo contrario.

* * *

Y… comenzamos. Hinata no sabe que Sasuke la escuchó… y Sasuke no sabe en lo que se metió. Nuestro serio protagonista es demasiado testarudo y no reconoce que la primavera que tanto detesta se le acerca poco a poco en forma de nuestra Hyuga favorita. ¡La llama de la juventud arderá con intensidad!

Será amor lento…con eso de que Sasuke sigue en modo "detesto a las niñas y soy demasiado cool para el amor". El prólogo se sitúa en el penúltimo capítulo de la historia y creo que este fic tendrá cerca de 15 episodios, nada demasiado largo. :D


	3. Mayo Colores

Aclaración: NARUTO no me pertenece, le pertenece al genial Kishimoto san. Si me perteneciera, Hinata no estaría... dónde ha estado en los últimos capítulos del manga (spoiler!)

* * *

**Primera semana de mayo.**

**_Cuando era más pequeño, solía entristecer demasiado cuando mi padre me comparaba con Itachi. Yo nunca era suficiente, nunca saltaba lo suficientemente alto, nunca era suficientemente brillante, nunca era suficientemente rápido o astuto, nunca, nunca. Pero mi madre solía decirme que mi padre no paraba de hablar de mí cuando estaban a solas, que yo era su orgullo y que él nos amaba mucho a los dos, al igual que ella. Y eso siempre tenía la virtud de hacerme sentir mejor. Yo creía que si mi madre me dejaba, el mundo perdería todo color… que todo se volvería gris e iba a desaparecer. Una vez se lo dije y ella me contestó que no era posible, que yo seguiría adelante y que mi futuro estaba todo lleno de luz. Oka-san, creo que yo tenía razón después de todo…_**

El timbre de la escuela anunció el final de otra jornada de clases. El profesor Orochimaru dio por concluida la lección de química sobre ácidos y bases, mientras que los estudiantes se apresuraban a guardar sus cosas para finalizar las actividades de sus respectivos clubs o para dirigirse a casa. Todos estaban felices de que la semana estuviera por concluir, pero el espíritu festivo se mantenía a raya en el fondo del salón, donde una chica peliazul se aproximaba tambaleante a un pelinegro mal encarado:

_-U-Uchiha-san, debemos entregar el re-reporte de prácticas para el lunes_- dijo Hinata con su usual tartamudeo y un tenue rubor en su rostro.

_-Tsk, ya lo sé Hyuga, no es gran cosa, aún con Naruto en el equipo, podemos terminarlo a tiempo_-contestó cortantemente el pelinegro.

_-Eh… ah.. yo-yo no quise decir eso, Uchiha-san.. _

_-¡Bastardo! ¡Sigo aquí!_- replicó ruidosamente un rubio que se encontraba sentado al lado.

_-¿Qué les parece si nos vemos mañana para terminarlo? Podríamos ir a la biblioteca que está cerca del barrio-_ se acercó cierta pelirrosa al grupo, ignorando al chico de extrañas marcas en las mejillas.

_-Sakura-chan, es una brillante idea como siempre, 'ttebayo!_

Una pequeña vena empezó a sobresalir en la frente de Sasuke mientras escuchaba a esos dos hacer planes para el sábado junto con intentos de intervención de la Hyuga, que por supuesto tenía problemas para tratar con las personalidades tan extrovertidas de esos dos… todo esto era un verdadero fastidio.

¿Cómo diantres terminó así?

Sasuke Uchiha culpaba a la televisión y a los videojuegos por qué, a pesar de ser un genio, su capacidad de prestar atención a aquello que sinceramente no le interesaba era muy deficiente. Si hubiera estado más atento, podría haber notado las señales que claramente le advirtieron que este año sería muy problemático. Ahora entendía un poco a Shikamaru.

**_FLASHBACK -_****_à_**

**_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

_-Una nueva alumna se une este año a la clase S, el día de ayer estuvo ausente por motivos que ustedes no les interesan, en fin, no pudo presentarse, así que lo hará ahora, adelante_- dijo Kakashi-sensei arrastrando las palabras con pereza como siempre.

_-¡Bu-bu-bu-buenos días! Mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata, espero que to-todos podamos lle.. lle… ¡llevarnos bien!-_ Exclamó un intento extremadamente sonrojado de niña. A Sasuke por un momento le pareció que estaba viendo a un tomate humano. Para él las presentaciones sobraban: el molesto dolor que atormentaba todos sus músculos, incluso de los que no sabía su existencia, por culpa del castigo que recibió tras aparecer 20 minutos tarde a clase de deportes no lo dejaría olvidar su encuentro en la azotea por lo menos en una semana.

_-Pariente de Neji Hyuga, supongo._

_-Ha-hai, es mi primo. _

_-Espero resultados sobresalientes de ti entonces. Bien, pasa a sentarte, ocuparás el penúltimo lugar de la fila, frente a Uchiha_

Oh no, oh no, oh no, que no se desmaye de nuevo…

Pero la peliazul no tuvo ningún tipo de reacción. Cuando llegó a su asiento, Naruto, le dio su brillante sonrisa patentada, lo cual la hizo sonrojar intensamente de nuevo y se sentó sin siquiera verlo. Esperaba algún tipo de señal, reclamo, amenaza ("¡Te pateare el trasero si abres la boca Uchiha¡" si era como Sakura, tan sólo fingiendo debilidad frente a todos), súplica ("N-n-no le digas a Naruto-kun, onegai"), nerviosismo, un sonrojo, algo. Conforme pasaron las horas, estos actos brillaron por su ausencia. ¡Nada de nada¡ Cuando en el receso se encontraron de frente ella le sonrió y simplemente le ofreció el turno para comprar una bebida en la máquina expendedora mientras ella decidía.

Un Uchiha no debería darle importancia a algo tan trivial, no es propio de nuestra estirpe, diría su padre.

_-Hinata! ¿Dónde estabas el día de ayer?- se acercó Inuzuka Kiba, uno de sus compañeros de clase, a la chica tomate a la salida_

Sin embargo un Uchiha siempre está en control de la situación, nunca es sorprendido por ninguna circunstancia, mucho menos si usa falda a cuadros y tiene 13 años. Esta niña no podía ganar.

_-La verdad, no lo recuerdo Kiba-kun, estaba arreglando algunos papeles en la dirección y, e-es lo último que recuerdo antes de aparecer en la enfermería.- contesto sinceramente la peliazul con una sonrisa. _

¡La muy…. torpe no se acordaba¡ ¡Maldita sea¡ Y no, el desmayo no es una excusa factible para él!¿Saben qué? ¡A la mierda con Hyuga Hinata, sólo era una tonta más con la que no debía tener algún tipo de contacto, la estupidez es contagiosa…!

Pero la situación empeoraría, o claro que lo haría…

**Historia, clase con Azuma-sensei. **

-Uchiha, Haruno, ya que ustedes son los alumnos más sobresalientes en la clase y para equilibrar a los equipos del curso, deberán ayudar a los alumnos con los peores promedios, Namikaze y Hyuga.

**Biología, clase de Kurenai-sensei **

-Los equipos para esta clase serán decididos por mí. Los primeros dos alumnos en mi clase serán emparejados con los dos últimos, para que puedan apoyarse mutuamente. Y no habrá cambios.

**Química, clase de Orochimaru-sensei. **

-Sasuke-kun, espero que el hecho de ser emparejado con los dos alumnos con el peor desempeño no sea un problema para su natural genio. Estoy seguro que como el más alto de prodigio de la clase junto con Sakura les ayudará a esforzarse más.

La historia se repitió en el resto de las asignaturas, ante la felicidad palpable de Sakura por estar con su "Sasuke-kun", la confusión y enojo de Naruto por las palabras tan poco amigables de todos los profesores y la resignación de la Hyuga. Así fue como terminó siendo equipo en todas las clases con Sakura, Naruto y la torpe peliazul.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**FIN DE FLASHBACK **

_-Hinata! ¿Vas a casa con nosotros?_- Se escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Kiba Inuzuka, acompañado del siempre silencioso Shino Aburame, otros alumno de la clase S.

_-Si, es-esperen! N-nos vemos mañana a las 10:00 en la biblioteca, Haruno-san, Naruto-kun, Uchiha-san. _

La figura de la pequeña muchacha desapareció tras las rejas de la entrada. Sakura se despidió apresuradamente de ambos se le hacía tarde para el club de judo y la directora Tsunade, responsable directa del mismo era bastante estricta. Naruto y Sasuke también estaban retrasados para el club de kendo, del cual eran parte desde el año pasado. Cuando éste terminó caminaron a casa como siempre desde hace 6 años: Naruto brincando y alegando cualquier cosa y él en completo mutismo.

_-Oi, Sasuke…Sasuke…¡Teme¡_

_-Te escuché la primera vez, ¿qué quieres dobe? _

_-Te decía que el día de mañana terminaremos temprano y podríamos ir a jugar videojuegos a mi casa o a la tuya 'ttebayo. Sakura-chan y Hinata-chan estarán ocupadas por el día de las madres en la tarde._

**_Ah, ya es 9 de mayo otra vez._**

_-No sé, Naruto. No tengo muchas ganas de hacerte morder el polvo tan pronto después de la práctica de hoy_- sonrió arrogante.

_-¡BAKA¡ _

Ambos llegaron a la calle que dividía sus destinos y se separaron. Naruto gritando y Sasuke asintiendo levemente. Cuando el pelinegro llegó a casa, todas las luces estaban apagadas y un silencio sepulcral inundaba el espacio. Su padre y su hermano seguramente aún no terminaban con sus pendientes. Sería cena para uno otra vez.

**_Debo comprar lirios blancos mañana, ¿lo habrán olvidado este año también?_**

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_-Sasuke-kun, aquí!-_ recibió la voz de la pelirrosa al chico del mismo nombre cuando llegó a la biblioteca.

Se nptaba que Sakura se había esmerado de más en su arreglo. Llevaba el cabello suelto con dos pasadores con dibujos de cerezas sosteniendo su flequillo del lado izquierdo. Traía una pequeña falda con holanes rosas, una blusa roja y un sueter blanco. Llevaba también unas zapatillas blancas con una mochila pequeña. Esperaba que pequeños detalles como ese pudieran hacer la diferencia para llamar su atención.

Él por otra parte había tomado lo primero que encontró: una camisa de franela a cuadros negra y azul, jeans desgastados en color añil y unos converse negros.

Hinata llegó poco después al sitio de encuentro. Sasuke observó que no se complicaba la vida aun cuando vería a Naruto, su supuesto amor platónico. Su apariencia era muy relajada. Traía una sudadera dos o tres tallas más grandes que la suya en color blanco con el dibujo de un búho, unos vaqueros negros y tenis blancos. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta, con pasadores sosteniendo los mechones que escapaban al ser demasiado cortos y su flequillo permanecía recto y liso sobre su frente, como siempre.

Sorpresivamente, Naruto llegó, inmediatamente después, saludando a todos y exaltado. Vestía una sudadera con capucha naranja con negro, unos vaqueros desgastados y tenis cat. Saludo a todos con una sonrisa infantil.

En cuanto Hinata vio aparecer a Naruto, toda su calma se fue al traste, cualquiera notaría que había algo raro en la forma en que lo observaba, en cómo se ponía nerviosa, roja y su tartamudeo empeoraba. Sakura ya se había dado cuenta de ello, por lo que cuando el rubio comenzó decirle lo linda que lucía ese día, y sobre cómo era una lástima que tuviera que salir con su familia ese día y no pudiera invitarla a una cita, la pelirrosa no tardo en desanimarlo y dirigir su atención a la tarea que debían terminar.

Consiguieron una mesa, sacaron sus apuntes y computadoras y empezaron a trabajar en el reporte. Dividieron las secciones: la materia más fuerte de Sakura era química, por lo que terminó muy rápido su parte tras un par de horas. Afirmó que le encantaría quedarse un rato más (mientras miraba a Sasuke con una mirada coqueta y un aleteo de pestañas) pero su madre la esperaba en casa para el pequeño festejo del día de las madres. Sasuke, Naruto y Hinata se quedaron un rato más para terminar.

Una hora después, Sasuke notó que Hinata ya había terminado, pero estaba ayudando a Naruto a concluir lo que le habían asignado. Llevaba un tiempo preguntándose esto pero ¿por qué Hinata Hyuga estaba última junto con Naruto en la clase S? No era una cabeza de chorlito y con facilidad podría situarse entre los primeros diez estudiantes…

_-¡Terminé!_

_-Claro, Hyuga estaba ayudándote dobe, sólo así podías hacerlo_

_-Callate, teme, Hinata-chan es un ángel, a diferencia de ti, que no eres capaz de ayudar a tu mejor amigo 'ttebayo! Eres maravillosa Hinata-chan!-_Naruto tenía las manos de la Hyuga entre las suyas, sin darse cuenta de que ésta estaba literalmente explotando de la emoción.

_-¡N-N-N-Naruto-kun! _

Bien, si Naruto no se le quitaba pronto de encima tendrían que llamar a los paramédicos en menos de 10 segundos…

_-¡U-U-Uchiha-san, ya le envie mi parte, de-debo retirarme¡_- dijo la peliazul agitando las manos mientras se soltaba del agarre del rubio. Guardo sus cosas apresuradamente y se despidió de ambos con una reverencia. Casi cae con sus propios pies en el proceso.

Unos momentos después, Naruto habló.

-Sasuke

-M?

-Iras a ver a tu madre el día de hoy?

**_¿Qué te importa?_**

-No sé, tal vez no.

-¿Itachi nii-san y tu viejo no planearon nada para hoy? Sasuke, sé que es un día difícil para ti…

**_Cállate..._**

-… pero debes expresarte con más claridad, estoy seguro de que ellos entenderían si quisieras estar con ellos hoy.

**_¡No necesito que nadie me diga que debería hacer¡_**

-¿Cómo podrías entenderlo Naruto? Yo tuve alguna vez una madre, tengo un padre y un hermano ¿pero tú? Toda tu vida has sido huérfano y has vivido solo. ¡Tú y ese viejo pervertido, eso no es una familia¡. No sabes nada sobre cómo me siento, no pretendas hacerlo, que no lo logras!- Sasuke cerró de un portazo su laptop. Cuando estaba dispuesto a salir del lugar ahí estaba parada, sin saber que hacer con el cuerpo, mientras jalaba los bordes de su sudadera blanca hacia abajo: Hyuga había escuchado todo.

Sasuke salió de ahí, empujando a Hinata en el proceso levemente en el hombro. Estaba realmente molesto.

-Hinata…-dijo Naruto quedamente.

-O-o-olvide mi celular, disculpa si escuche algo que no debía Naruto-kun.

-No te preocupes Hinata-chan, sé que dijiste que tenías planes, pero ¿crees que pueda acompañarte? Como verás, el teme acaba de huir y realmente no quiero estar solo el día de hoy. –rió un tanto nervioso el niño de ojos azules. Sus mirada se veía apagada.

-Por supuesto que sí, N-Naruto-kun, pero… ¿te molestaría primero a-a-acompañarme a c-c-comprar algo?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke llevaba un ramo de lirios blancos en una mano, e incienso en la otra. Si esperaba a Itachi y a Fugaku, perdería todo el día. En la entrada del cementerio, observó a lo lejos a Hinata y a Naruto Naruto cargaba con dos ramos de lirios blancos ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí ese par?

La curiosidad de Sasuke fue más fuerte y decidió seguirlos sin que se dieran cuenta.

Se detuvieron frente a una tumba tras un breve recorrido. En la inscripción se leía: "HYUGA HANA". Limpiaron la lápida, ofrecieron incienso y juntaron sus manos en señal de oración durante unos momentos. Tras esto, la voz de Hinata se escuchó en un murmullo.

_-¿Sabes Na-Naruto-kun? Mi madre murió el día en que nació mi pequeña hermana Hanabi. Ella no tuvo oportunidad de conocerla. Ella es aún muy pequeña pero muchos de nuestros familiares dicen que no tiene conciencia de lo que pasó, algunos incluso la culpan y… es muy triste. Creían que no entendía, pero claro que lo hace. Los niños entendemos si los adultos dicen algo con buena o mala intención. A ella no le gusta visitar a mamá por eso. _

Naruto permanecía callado, escuchando a la peliazul. El pelinegro, que los escuchaba a una distancia prudente y fuera de su vista no podía irse, o más bien no quería irse. Deseaba escuchar lo que la Hyuga tenía que decir. Ella continuó:

_-Hanabi no conoció a nuestra madre, pero eso no hace que le haga menos falta, su situación es diferente, pero ella tiene tanto de mi madre como yo de ella. Y sé que le habría encantado estar con ella, aunque hubiera sido un periodo breve, como el tiempo que estuvo conmigo. _

_-Hinata-chan…_

_-La vida es muy corta y muy frágil para guardar resentimientos, Uchiha san está herido y triste porque alguien muy especial en su vida ya no está, pero Naruto-kun no debe dejarlo solo, ahora menos que nunca. Recuerdo que cua-cuando tení años, creía que si mi madre soltaba mi mano, el mundo iba a desaparecer. Pero yo sigo aquí, con Hanabi como el regalo que mi madre me dejo. El mundo desaparece para alguien todos los días, y cambia radicalmente para sus seres queridos, alguien tiene que acompañarlos, ser su amigo y tenderles la mano. Es cuando Naruto-kun de-debe ser un verdadero amigo, más que nunca. _

Sasuke observó atentamente la escena frente a él. La voz de Hinata, a pesar de sus tartamudeos, sonaba completamente convencida. Decidida era la palabra. Y sus ojos, refulgían como dos perlas blancas, con un brillo extraño que nunca había visto en ellos, pero que le dejo una sensación incómoda en el fondo del estómago. Era como ver a su conciencia fuera de sí mismo. Naruto la observaba también, fijamente y pensativo como nunca lo había visto.

_-Tienes razón Hinata-chan, ese teme podrá ser muy amargado, pero somos amigos de toda la vida y no dejaré que eso cambie, aunque el insista en hacerlo, 'ttebayo!- _sonrió mostrando los dientes, sinceramente contento.

_-G-g-gracias por venir conmigo el día de hoy. Mi her-hermana pequeña está en un internado para niñas y mi padre se ocupó el día de hoy, ha-ha-habría venido sola de no ser por ti. _

-Es todo un gusto 'ttebayo! Después de ir a ver a mi mamá, ¿te gustaría ir a comer ramen, Hinata-chan?, yo invito!

-Cl-Claro Naruto-kun.

Sasuke salió de su escondite sin ser visto y se alejó hacía su destino, debería dejar de espiar conversaciones ajenas o podría hacérsele costumbre.

Cuando llego a la tumba, de Mikoto Uchiha, ésta estaba limpia y un último trozo de incienso permanecía encendido, casi a punto de extinguirse. Una tarjeta acompañaba al ramo de lirios blancos que había sido dejada en el lugar, en tinta roja se leía:

_Otouto, lamento no haber podido ir contigo, seguiré ocupado hasta el lunes._

_Itachi_

El ojinegro se pasó los dedos por el cabello en un dejo de frustración. Naruto tenía razón, era un teme con todas las letras. No había necesidad de gritarle todo eso a Naruto, ni de torturarse así. Mas ya era muy tarde y la oscuridad de su hogar (si es que le podía llamar hogar en estos momentos) le esperaba.

Cuando regresó a casa, cerca de las 6:00 pm, se sorprendió al encontrar un bulto humano con una cabellera rubia y alborotada, enfundado en una sudadera naranja, sentado en cuclillas afuera de su casa.

_-Teme… tienes miedo de que gane en HALO de nuevo?- _pronunció el rubio sonriendo levemente.

Y una sonrisa, de esas sinceras que podía mostrar una vez cada año bisiesto surcó su pálido rostro, alcanzando sus ojos oscuros.

_-Hmph! Cómo si eso pudiera pasar, usuratonkachi- _dijo el pelinegro con arrogancia.

Naruto se quedó a dormir en la residencia Uchiha ese día. Él y Sasuke se quedaron despiertos hasta tarde jugando y viendo películas de terror. Naruto fue el primero en caer, cerca de la 1 de la mañana. Roncaba ruidosamente recostado en su cama, y Sasuke no tardaría en seguirle a pesar del estruendo, al que ya estaba acostumbrado. Antes de quedarse dormido, Sasuke pensó nuevamente en su madre. Ella diría que él aún era un niño.

No, no era cierto, el color no desapareció ¿Qué colores vería su madre en este momento?

El rojo de Itachi

El naranja de Naruto

Y como una pincelada difusa, el lila,casi blanco en los ojos sinceros de Hinata Hyuga.

* * *

Hinata es un amor! Me encanta y quiero una sudadera con un búho también D: Sasuke esta confundido y solo, pero tiene pilares que podrán sacarlo adelante (eso sí se deja).

Tengo ganas de darles spoilers de la historia pero aaaah, me los aguanto. Sólo les diré que tengo todo un guión en mi cabeza y un doc de Word que lucha por salir :D Si los personajes no me sorprenden volviéndose incontrolables, creo que podré terminar esta historia sin OC's.

FACT 1. No, no soy anti sakura. Creo que es un personaje que ha cambiado para bien… pero aquí tiene 13, o sea, sigue siendo inmadura como la vimos en la primera parte de la serie. Hinata tiene sus motivos para ser como es en este universo, ya más adelante los sabrán.

**FACT 2. Dejen reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, amenazas de muerte… bueno, amenazas de muerte no. Me motivan a escribir y me hace feliz :D**

**Saludos a todos! :D **


End file.
